Conventionally, a coin processing device that distinguishes whether inserted coins are genuine, sorts and houses, each denomination, inserted coins that have been determined as genuine coins, and further delivers the coins that have been sorted and housed, in response to an amount of change or the like, is installed inside a vending machine or the like. FIG. 6 is a schematic view of this type of coin processing device.
The coin processing device 1 mainly includes a coin sorting device 2 for distinguishing whether inserted coins are genuine and distributing the inserted coins each denomination, and a coin delivering device 3 for housing, each denomination, the inserted coins that have been distributed by the coin sorting device 2, selecting and delivering coins from the inserted coins that have been housed, in response to an amount of change or the like. The coin sorting device 2 includes a coin discriminating unit that distinguishes whether the inserted coins are genuine, and a coin distributing unit that distributes, each denomination, coins that have been determined as genuine coins by the coin discriminating unit. The coin delivering device 3 includes a coin housing unit including a plurality of coin tubes for housing, each denomination, the coins that have been distributed each denomination by the coin sorting device 2, and a coin delivering mechanism that selects and delivers coins from the coin housing unit in response to an amount of change. As the coin delivering mechanism, the following mechanism has been widely adopted. The coins that have been housed in the coin tubes are pulled out from slit holes open at bottom portions of the coin tubes, by a sliding member referred to as a payout slide. Thus, the coins are delivered. The coin housing unit included in the coin delivering device 3 typically is a cassette separable in order to easily pull out the coins when the coins in the coin delivering device 3 are collected as sales.
Coin delivering devices included in conventional coin processing devices have been disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP 07-262426 A) and Patent Literature 2 (JP 11-161825 A).
A structure of a conventional coin delivering device will be described below with reference to FIGS. 7 to 9.
FIGS. 7 and 8 are sectional views of a main portion of the conventional coin delivering device. FIG. 9 is a conceptual perspective view of the conventional coin delivering device, and coin tubes, walls of the device, and the like, have been omitted. FIG. 7(a) is the sectional view of the main portion in a state before delivery of coins is performed (hereinafter, referred to as a “standby mode”). FIG. 7(b) is the sectional view of the main portion in a state where a cassette in the coin housing unit has been separated. FIG. 8 is the sectional view of the main portion in a state where delivering operation of coins is performed (hereinafter, referred to as a “delivering mode”). FIG. 9 is the conceptual perspective view in the standby mode.
The conventional coin delivering device 3 illustrated in FIGS. 7 to 9 includes a driving unit not illustrated, such as a motor, a payout cam 10 that performs one rotation in one direction (a direction of arrow A) every one time of delivering operation by driving force of the driving unit, a payout link 9 that includes a groove 9a engaging with a pin 10a disposed on a lower surface of the payout cam 10 so as to protrude and that reciprocates in a direction of arrow B from an initial position in the figures when the payout cam 10 performs one rotation, and a payout slide 8 that engages with the payout link 9 through a pin 9b so as to be attachable and detachable (refer to FIG. 9) and that reciprocates in the direction of arrow B in response to a reciprocating motion of the payout link 9. Here, the reason why the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8 are attachable to and detachable from each other is because the payout slide 8 is included in the cassette 5 separable from a device main body 4, together with the coin housing unit.
The payout slide 8 includes a plurality of coin housing holes 8a each for housing only one coin out of coins housed on each of lowest surfaces of a plurality of coin tubes 6, formed thereto, in correspondence to the plurality of coin tubes 6 of the coin housing unit. A base plate (a coin base) 7 of the cassette 5 is disposed below the coin housing holes 8a, and supports coins housed in the coin housing holes 8a in the standby mode illustrated in FIG. 7(a).
Meanwhile, with leading ends to be provided below the respective coin housing holes 8a of the payout slide 8, change slides 11 for switching between delivery and non-delivery of coins each housed in each of the coin housing holes 8a are fitted and inserted into the payout link 9 so as to freely come out and come in, corresponding to the respective coin housing holes 8a. The change slides 11 operate and move in response to the payout link 9. When movements of the change slides 11 are regulated, the change slides 11 do not respond to the payout link 9.
A change lever 12 that moves in an upper and lower direction by the driving unit is disposed at a rear portion of each of the change slides 11. The change lever 12 is fitted to a leading end of a plunger of a solenoid for a change lever 13. The driving unit of the change lever 12 is constituted of the solenoid for a change lever 13. The plunger of the solenoid for a change lever 13 is pressed by a return spring in a protruding direction. The plunger is attracted in a direction opposite to the protruding direction by energization to the solenoid for a change lever 13, and returns back to an original position by attraction of the return spring when the energization to the solenoid for a change lever 13 hafts. Therefore, when the energization to the solenoid for a change lever 13 has halted, the change lever 12 fitted to the leading end of the plunder of the solenoid for a change lever 13 has a downward delivery preventing position due to pressing force of the return spring and engages with a rear end of the change slide 11 so as to regulate a movement of the change slide 11. When the energization to the solenoid for a change lever 13 has been performed, the change lever 12 moves upward and has a delivery allowing position. As a result, the engagement with the rear end of the change slide 11 is released and the movement of the change slide 11 is not regulated. A mechanism including the change slide 11, the change lever 12, and the solenoid for a change lever 13, is provided so as to correspond to each of the coin housing holes 8a one-to-one, and each individually operates.
In a state where having engaged with the corresponding change lever 12, as illustrated in FIG. 8(b), the change slide 11 does not respond to reciprocations of the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8, and retains a position in the standby mode. The change slide 11 closes a lower portion of the corresponding coin housing hole 8a in the delivering mode. In a state where the engagement with the corresponding change lever 12 has been released, as illustrated in FIG. 8(a), the change slide 11 reciprocates in response to the reciprocations of the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8. The change slide 11 opens the lower portion of the corresponding coin housing hole 8a in the delivering mode.
Here, as an example, a case where the coin delivering device delivers a coin only from one of coin tubes 6 corresponding to one of the coin housing holes 8a, will be described.
First, energization is performed to only a solenoid for a change lever 13 corresponding to the coin housing hole 8a for a coin to be delivered so as to move a corresponding change lever 12 upward. Accordingly, engagement between the change lever 12 and a corresponding change slide 11 is released. The change slide 11 corresponding to the coin housing hole 8a for a coin to be delivered can reciprocate in response to a reciprocation of the payout slide 8. On the other hand, a solenoid for a change lever 13 corresponding to each of the other coin housing holes for a coin not to be delivered, is not energized. Thus, engagement between a corresponding change lever 12 and a corresponding change slide 11 is not released, and a movement of the change slide 11 corresponding to each of the other coin housing holes 8a for a coin not to be delivered, is regulated.
Next, a payout cam 10 performs one rotation in the direction of arrow A by a drive of the driving unit not illustrated, such as a motor. The payout link 9 and the payout slide 8 reciprocate in the direction of arrow B. Then, individual coins housed in the respective coin housing holes 8a of the payout slide 8 also slide together with the payout slide 8, and move to positions out of the coin base 7 for supporting the coins housed in the coin housing holes 8a in the standby mode. In this case, the change slide 11 corresponding to the coin housing hole 8a for a coin to be delivered has slid and moved backward in response to the movements of the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8. Thus, a lower portion of the coin housing hole 8a opens and a coin housed in the coin housing hole 8a falls and is delivered. On the other hand, the movement of the change slide 11 corresponding to each of the coin housing holes 8a for a coin not to be delivered, has been regulated by the change lever 12. Thus, even when the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8 move, the change slide 11 retains a position in the standby mode. Therefore, when the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8 move, a leading end of the change slide 11 comes out below each of the coin housing holes 8a. Accordingly, the coin housed in each of the coin housing holes 8a is supported and the coin is not delivered.
As illustrated in FIG. 7(b), in the coin delivering device 3, the coin housing unit including coin tubes 6 typically is the cassette 5 separable from the coin delivering device main body 4 in order to easily pull out coins when the coins in the coin delivering device 3 are collected as sales. The cassette 5 separable typically includes the coin tubes 6, the coin base 7, and the payout slide 8. When the cassette 5 is separated from the coin delivering device main body 4, the engagement between the payout slide 8 and the payout link 9 through the pin 9b is released. In contrast, when the cassette 5 is fitted to the coin delivering device main body 4, the payout slide 8 included in the cassette 5 and the payout link 9 included in the coin delivering device main body 4 engage with each other through the pin 9b. 
The conventional coin delivering device described above maximally delivers one coin from each of the coin tubes 6 in one time of the delivering operation.